1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in a method of cooking in a microwave oven, and more particularly, pertains to a new and improved method for determining the optimum time to turn meats in a microwave oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of microwave ovens, it has been a general practice to employ probes stuck into a food such as meat indicating the temperature of the meat at that particular location at which the probe is stuck. Such thermometer types of probes have been unsatisfactory in that the probe only indicates the temperature at that one particular location for the piece of meat and is not an indication of the true overall temperature of the piece of meat or more importantly, the doneness of that piece of meat. Also, the accuracy of the probes is sometimes less than desirable as not being a true indication of the surface temperature of the meat or the internal temperature of the meat, especially when the meat has reached an equilibrium temperature. In not indicating the surface temperature of the meat, a cook is not able to tell when to turn the meat over and by not indicating the overall equilibrium of internal temperature of the meat, the cook is not able to determine when the meat is cooked to doneness.
This invention, a method for determining the optimum time for turning meats in a microwave oven, overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices by providing an accurate method for determining when the meat is to be turned over, in addition to taking into account the continuity through an increment for the time that the cook opens the door of the microwave oven, turns the meat over, and closes the door to resume microwave heating.